Kirby
Kirby is a character created by Nintendo. Kirby is in a variety of games and has a series of games as well. He is a puff-ball like creature from the Planet Pop Star. He lives in a country called Dream Land ruled by King Dedede. Kirby rarely appears in the Mario series but his most noticeable apperance is in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Kirby first appeared in his new series of games, starting with Kirby's Dreamland. Kirby's Dreamland (1992) Kirby's Dreamland was the first Kirby game to be produced. It was produced by a third party company called HA Labatory. The storyline was that King Dedede has stolen all of the food from the inhabitants of Dreamland for a midnight feast, so Kirby, a resident of Dream Land, goes to retrieve the food and stop Dedede. It was released for the Game Boy and then re-releasec on the 3DS virtual console in June 2011. Kirby's Adventure (1993) This was the second game that Kirby starred in. This game was also produced by HAL Labatory and released on the NES. The story was that after Kirby wakes up from his after-lunch nap without having any dreams, he goes to the Fountain of Dreams to investigate. In doing so, he discovers that King Dedede has stolen the Star Rod, the source of power to the Fountain of Dreams, and broken it into seven pieces, giving six fragments to his alllies, Whispy Woods, Paint Roller, Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright, Kracko, Heavy Mole, and Meta Knight, also keeping one for himself. Without the Star Rod, all of the inhabitants of Dream Land are becoming restless and unable to dream. Kirby decides to track down the fragments of the Star Rod and bring them back to the Fountain of Dreams in order to restore everyone's dreams. Kirby's Dreamland 2 (1995) Kirby's Dreamland 2 is the sequel to the first game, Kirby's Dreamland. ''It was produced by HAL Labatory and again, for the Game Boy. The plot follows Kirby, a resident of Dream Land. The Rainbow Bridges that connect the seven Rainbow Islands have been stolen by an evil force called Dark Matter, who has possessed King Dedede, intent on conquering Dream Land. Kirby sets out to defeat Dark Matter, accompanied by three new animal friends. After travelling through seven different islands, Kirby reaches the possessed King Dedede and defeats him. Kirby Super Star (1996) This is the 4th game in the Kirby series. It was released for the SNES. Kirby Super Star plays like a standard platforming video game, in which Kirby, the main character, can go left, right, up and down on a 2D plane. Throughout each level, Kirby must avoid touching environmental hazards and a variety of enemies, who mostly have their own attacks. Kirby has a health meter, and when this is depleted, Kirby loses one life and returns to a save point. If he loses all of his lives, the game ends. Kirby's Dreamland 3 (1997) This is the fifth platformer game starring Kirby. This game was released for the SNES in 1997. The game's platforming mechanics are very similar to most other Kirby games, as is Kirby's skillset. Kirby is able to jump, duck, slide, fly (by inflating himself), as well as perform his signature move: inhaling enemies. When Kirby inhales an enemy, it can be spit back out as a projectile or swallowed. Normally this has no effect on Kirby, although specific enemies grant Kirby ''copy abilities, a staple of the Kirby games. Copy abilities replace Kirby's standard inhaling move with a special attack, depending on the enemy Kirby ate. For example, swallowing a fire-based enemy allows Kirby to become a fireball. Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards (2000) (for full game page see Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards ) This is the sixth Kirby game released by Nintendo and produced by HAL Labatory. Unlike past Kirby Games, Kirby 64 is a 2.5D platform game, with game play similar to earlier Kirby titles, where the titular character Kirby has the ability to inhale enemies and objects and extract their abilities. Kirby is required to travel across six different planets, which consist of separate levels, and collect the scattered pieces of a Crystal, which is used to defeat the game's main antagonist, Dark Matter. It was re-released as Virtual Console on the Wii in 2008. Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble (2000/01) This is the seventh Kirby game. It was released on the Game Boy Colour. The game begins with Kirby napping on a cloud, when he is awakened as a Waddle Dee walks by, carrying a round pinball-like bumper. He then sees King Dedede, carrying a long bumper. Suspicious of the King's intentions, Kirby hops on a warp star and follows him, determined to find out what he is up to. Soon, Kirby discovers that Dream Land has lost its stars and sets off to get them back. Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland (2002) This is a Game Boy remake of the first Kirby in Dreamland. It was released in 2002. It had features updated graphics and sound, as well as some minor changes to the gameplay, new mini-games, and the ability to play as the character Meta Knight (in a mini-game called "Meta Knightmare"). Kirby Air Ride (2003) Kirby Air Ride is a racing game in the Kirby series. Kirby Air Ride is played primarily through use of a vehicle, many of which are taken from previous Kirby games, such as the Warpstar. Players take control of Kirby or any of his multicolored counterparts to compete in races or other minigames.The simple controls are a defining feature of Kirby Air Ride. Unlike most racers, no input is necessary for the craft to move forward. Other than the use of the analog stick to steer, a single button performs all other actions in the game, including braking, charging up for a boost, sucking in nearby enemies and thereafter using the powers absorbed from them. Gliding is also a definitive feature of the game, as the player can control the crafts' altitude when they go airborne. Kirby and the Amazing Mirror (2004) Kirby and the Amazing Mirror ''is a game released on the Game Boy Advance and re-releasec on the 3DS in 2011. There is a Mirror World that exists in the skies of Dream Land. It is a world where any wish reflected in the mirror will come true. However, one day it only copies evil minds, and rapidly changes into a world of evil. Meta Knight notices this, and flies up to save the Mirror World. Meanwhile, Kirby is taking a walk when Dark Meta Knight appears. Before Kirby can react, Dark Meta Knight slices Kirby in four and Kirby becomes four different colored "Kirbys". Kirby travels alone, but if his cell phone is working, he can call his friends and they will help him. They chase after the Dark Meta Knight and enter the Mirror World. Kirby: Canvas Curse (2005) Kirby: Canvas curse iis a 2005 game released on the DS. One day, a strange portal appears in the sky, and out of it comes a witch named Drawcia. Drawcia casts a spell over Dream Land, turning it into a world of paint. Upon fleeing back into the portal she came through, Kirby gives chase, eventually finding himself in Drawcia's also paint-themed world. The witch curses Kirby, turning him into a limbless ball. After Drawcia escapes, the Magical Paintbrush (Power Paintbrush in the European version) turns to the player to help Kirby. The player and Kirby set off to find and destroy Drawcia to restore Dream Land to its normal state. Along the way, Drawcia creates replicas of Kirby's oldest foes to slow him down. These include Paint Roller ,Kracko , Kracko Jr., and King Dedede Kirby: Squeak Squad (2006/07) ''Kirby: Squeak Squad is a 2006/2007 game for the Nintendo DS. As in most of his games, Kirby is able to copy the abilities of certain enemies by inhaling and swallowing them. There are also interactive environments, with obstacles that are passable with copy abilities (examples include freezing water to get across with the Ice ability, or cutting down tall tufts of grass with his Sword or Cutter ability). Kirby is also able to collect and store copy abilities and items in his stomach, which is represented on the touch screen. A special power, "Bubble", can be used to create such abilities from the monsters on the screen. The player can combine certain abilities, similar to Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards; however, these are limited to only Sword, Fire, Ice, Spark, and Bomb. Mixing abilities is achieved by dragging one ability over another with the stylus. If the two are compatible with each other, they will combine and produce a new ability (example: Fire + Sword = Fire Sword) Kirby Super Star Ultra (2008) Kirby Super Star Ultra is a 2008 game for the Nintendo DS. includes all games found in the original, but adds several new ones. In addition, the game features 3D FMV cut scenes for all of the levels, improves the visuals from Kirby Super Star, includes additions and modifications to some of the games, while also adding unlockable features that let the player view all unlocked cut-scenes and music from the game. Unlike the original SNES game, Kirby Super Star Ultra wasn't renamed for its European release. Kirby's Epic Yarn (2010) Kirby's Epic Yarn is a 2010 game for the Nintendo Wii. The game is played with the Wii Remote held sideways. Differing from other games in the Kirby series, Kirby's usual ability to copy enemies by swallowing them has been rendered useless and Kirby has lost the ability to fly. He instead uses a whip-like ability to attack enemies, while he can also capture the enemies and turn them into a ball of yarn (which can then be thrown by Kirby). He also no longer floats in the air by holding his breath like in previous games, instead gliding in the form of a parachute. Kirby can also transform into a car for extra speed, a dolphin for underwater travel, among other things. Kirby Mass Attack (2011) Kirby Mass Attack is a 2011 game for the Nintendo DS. One day in Popstar, Kirby went to the Popopo Islands, an archpelago in the south of Popstar, to explore. After Kirby fell asleep in a field, Necrodeus, the evil leader of the Skull Gang, appeared from the sky. Using his magic staff, Necrodeus struck Kirby and split Kirby into 10 copies of himself. After promptly defeating all but one of the 10 Kirbies, Necrodeus leaves to continue his plans. As the last Kirby looks up in despair, he notices a star. The star, Kirby's heart, tells him to follow it so they can defeat Necrodeus together. Kirby follows the star and begins his adventure to defeat Necrodeus and get Kirby back together again. Kirby's Return to Dreamland (2011) Kirby's Return to Dreanland is a 2011 game for the Nintendo Wii. Kirby's Return to Dream Land is a 2.5D platfprm game, controlled by holding the Wii remote sideways. The main objective is to assist the alien Magolor, whose spaceship, the Lor Starcutter, has crash-landed on Pop Star. The player is tasked with collecting the scattered pieces of the spaceship, which are dispersed and hidden within the game's levels, each of which take place in various areas of the planet